bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Sweeney
Not to be confused with the deaf Emily who also dated Raj in the season 5 episode The Wiggly Finger Catalyst. Dr. Emily Sweeney, M.D., is a who found Raj through his dating site and contacted him. Raj replied through Amy. Emily is a with a quirky sense of humor and likes and other gory things. She has three including a Sally rag doll from the Disney movie " ". As of Sept. 2015, Emily has been on more episodes than Wil Wheaton or Raj's parents, is tied with Priya and is behind Barry Kripke, Mrs. Wolowitz and Stuart. In October 2015, she was added to opening credits and will appear she is in the episode like Kevin Sussman. Series overview Season 7 In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his , he finds a message from a woman named Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard University, are s, and like and . Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have and Raj barges in to show that he is not a guy. Emily calls him a weird guy with no boundaries and leaves. She also ditches Amy for their next get together. Raj appeared to ruin any chance for friendship for either of them. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again in the and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two . Emily is fine with that, unlike Lucy. Raj and Emily seem to be getting along together. She also has a creepy sense of humor that Raj likes. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Howard figures they should do it quickly because Raj is bound to mess up his relationship very quickly. Upon meeting Emily, Howard recognizes her because he had a with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had a sick , had to use the and clogged the toilet. Since he was too embarrassed to tell her, he escaped through the bathroom window just like Lucy. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest " " because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their , Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it , so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj and Sheldon find Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions one tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on some woman's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced , he can see all her tattoos. They start to and she then spends the night. In the next episode, "The Status Quo Combustion", the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in the episode. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny and Leonard meet Emily for the first time and she treats Penny rather coldly. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically; however, Emily ignores her. She doesn't like that Penny had crawled into with Raj. Though Penny is mad as Raj, he gets them together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the -themed put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couple's limo. Bernadette likes her Sally (From " ") tattoo. She likes Sally because she has lots of and her s had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original story, (Bernadette's favorite fairy tale) that the evil step-sisters cut off their to fit in Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. Emily has two other tattoos. In "The Anxiety Optimization", Howard starts a game called "Emily or Cinnamon" where people have to guess whether statements Raj has made are for the woman he loves or the dog he loves. Emily thinks Raj's sensitive nature is very sexy. In "The Intimacy Acceleration", Emily gets Raj, Leonard, and Amy to go to an event where puzzles have to be solved to exit the room. Unfortunately, the puzzles don't prove to be very challenging to the four, who all have advanced degrees, and they get out in only six minutes. In "The Colonization Application", Raj snoops around Emily's place when he is alone and breaks her side drawer. Emily is not happy, but forgives him. When she gets back she tells him it's good that he didn't look in her closet causing Raj to wonder what was in it. In "The Commitment Determination", Raj confides in Howard and Bernadette how different he is from Emily and that he is considering breakup with her though he has a fear of being alone. Howard doesn't believe that he will break up with a girl that has sex with him. At a grave yard picnic, Emily picks up on these vibes and tells Raj that he has to break them up and not make her do it. Instead, Raj tells her that he was just trying to say that he loves her and kisses her, not knowing what her reaction would be. Season 9 In "The 2003 Approximation", Raj played Emily the song that he and Howard wrote for their band. She thought it was cute, but would rather hear something she could dance to. Raj relays this opinion to Howard and it almost breaks up their band. In "The Platonic Permutation", she joined Raj in serving Thanksgiving dinner to the homeless in a soup kitchen. Bernadette acknowledged that they were close enough that she could call her husbnd creepy. Family Nothing really has been talked about Emily's family members. It is unknown if she has any siblings or not and where her parents are. However, in "The Commitment Determination" (S8E24), Howard hints that Emily's father has died when he says "Well, if it’s her father’s grave and they didn’t get along, then you know she holds a grudge." when Raj talks to him and Bernadette about his relationship with Emily. *'Father:' Mr. Sweeney *'Mother:' Mrs. Sweeney Trivia * Emily is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". * She is a horror movie fan and is turned on by "House of 1000 Corpses". She seems to be a horror and gore fan, stating that she had a tattoo of Sally, the rag doll character from "Nightmare Before Christmas", because of all her scars and sewn on limbs. She also prefers the horror version of Grimm Fairy Tales, telling the original Cinderella story. * She has three tattoos and a serious thing for Raj. * Emily has something against Penny since she fooled around with Raj at the end of Season 4. * Laura Spencer is one of three actresses that have played love interests of Raj and been on multiple episodes of the TV drama "Switched at Birth." Tania Raymonde (Yvette the vet) and Katie Leclerc (Deaf Emily and series regular) were the other two. * Her surname of Sweeney is revealed in "The Junior Professor Solution" (S8E2). * She exhibits sadistic tendencies due to the creepy comments she makes and the gory interests she has. * She likes being in cemeteries because it makes her feel alive. * Her chosen profession is a dermatologist because she like to cut people and as a doctor it is legal. * While the guys are into video games and the sci fi/fantasy genre, Emily adds the horror genre to TBBT universe. * Second girlfriend that is a red-head, first being Stephanie. * Emily, along with Stuart are the only characters currently in the main cast who have never had either of their parents appear on the show. Also, Emily is the only person among the gang whose mother has never been seen or mentioned. * Emily, Stuart and Amy are the only characters of the current main cast who remain unknown of whether they have any siblings or not (Leonard, Penny and Sheldon each have one brother and one sister, Howard has a half-brother and Bernadette and Raj each have five siblings (Raj: 3 brothers and 2 sisters; Bernadette: Four unidentified siblings (brothers/sisters) and a brother)). Appearances Gallery PS5.jpg|The many faces of Emily. Cut10.png|Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Tu24.png|Emily is leaving Amy and Raj. emily's tattoo.jpg|Emily's Tattoo. Emily in Limo.jpg|Emily in Limo. The Indecision Amalgamation- Emily and Raj.jpg|Emily in "The Indecision Amalgamation". When Raj and Emily First Meet.png|When Raj and Emily First Meet. the relationship diremption- Emily .jpg|Emily in "The Relationship Diremption". the-double-date-couples.jpg|When Emily met Penny and Leonard. Penny visits Emily at Work.jpg|Penny visits Emily at Work Raj and Emily.jpg|Raj and Emily. Penny and Emily Hate Each Other.png|Penny and Emily Hate Each Other Qw36.png|Having lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Zam42.png|Emily enjoys seeing Raj and the guys scared. Zam40.png|Looks like they're going to enjoy the escape room. Zam36.png|The gang out for an evening. Zam32.png|Figuring out the escape room puzzles. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam8.png|There's a picture of a sun over there. Zam7.png|Emily found the key. Col8.jpg|Emily's apartment. Col7.jpg|Don't forget the "just kidding". Col1.jpg|Sleeping over. 2M30.png|Forgiving each other. 2M29.png|Good night kiss. 2M28.png|Emily tells Raj that's its good he didn't' look in her closet, which causes Raj to wonder. 2M2.png|When you say you killed somebody, don't forget to add "just kidding". 2M18.png|Raj apologizing for snooping in her apartment. 2M17.png|Emily in her kitchen. S812.jpg|Graveyard picnic. S88.jpg|Realtionship conversation. S82.jpg|Creepy skull; creepy Emily. TO20.png|Lookign around the comic book store. TO18.png|Wouldn't this make a great lamp? To17.png|Emily disappointed at Raj's reaction. TO16.png|I'll put it back. TO90.png|Tense moment. TO89.png|Are you breaking up with me? To86.png|Are you breaking up with me? TO85.png|If you're braking up with me, don't make me do it. To84.png|Break up? I love you. TO83.png|kissing Emily after professing his love. To116.png|Emily poring their wine. To115.png|Elizabeth McNulty died at the same age Raj is now. TO114.png|Having a wine. TO112.png|Sex in the cemetery. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. Laurie.png|Just Emily. 0303.jpg|Raj singing his song to Emily. Tj19.png|Watching her boyfriend perform. Tj17.png|The comic book store getting live music. Tj16.png|Watching her boyfriend perform. Tj9.png|It's cute. Twin1.png Plat12.jpg Plat8.jpg Plat7.jpg Aq30.png Aq13.png Aq7.png Aq51.png Aq48.png Aq39.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Women Category:Howard's Women Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Emily Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Wise-cracking Category:Tattoo Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:The Big Bang Theory